Halo: The Coming
by HALOMAN
Summary: When a ship escapes from the destroyed planet Reach it wanders in space. Now the crew have found something that could wipe out all humanity, and the only thing in its way is Spartan 119. Please R&R. A New chapter is up. Go me.
1. The Guest

** Halo: The Coming **

Chapter 1: Our Guest

Aboard the UNSC ship Jager, Control room

"Where did it come from?" Commander Johnson asked. He had never seen anything like it. On the view screen was a giant space station. It was nearly 10 times the size of their ship and it had a strange energy like gas discharging from it's vents.

"It seems to be some kind of lab like structure, sir." the Lieutenant said.

His name was John Dalton he had been Commander's right hand man as long as he could remember. They were an inseparable team who had explored the galaxy countless times. They had seen everything from giant gas planets to small asteroid colonies, but they had never seen anything like this before.

"Scan the ship for any life forms, get a search squad ready and have the MAC guns on standby! We don't want to run in to any type of Covenant force. Not with our "guest" on board." His crew rushed to met his demands. A yellow alert was given out stating for everybody to be ready incase of a enemy attack. A search team was rounded up and was waiting for the signal. It consist of 9 military operatives, five light artillery, 3 heavy artillery and a general. The only scientist onboard insisted on going and there was no stopping him. So together they waited in the hanger.

"Sir," exclaimed a young women "There seems to some kind of life down there but it's signal is weak. Should I scan again commander?"

"No, that's ok Ms. Madie Maya" said the Commander. He directed his attention to a another woman seating at one of the computers. "Tell the team to engage in one hour. Get this ship 100 feet away from the target." He then walked towards the door.

"Commander where are you going?" exclaimed Lieut. Dalton.

"I'm going to wake up our guest" He walked out the door and made his way through the hallway. Dalton rushed behind him.

"You cant wake him up, its only been four hours since we put him in the cryo tube. His injuries aren't healed yet." The commander payed no attention to his lieutenant, he just continued walking towards the medical room.

"Sir, if they capture him it could be the end of humanity. We can't risk that."

"I know but if this ship is boarded by the enemy he could be are only hope, he must be ready for combat. Besides it would take a normal human 14 hours to heal from a bullet wound to the chest and this is no human. He'll be ready. Trust me."

They made it to the medical room. The commander then placed his hand on a small scanner. It took a couple of seconds and then the large metal doors slid sideways. They entered the large room. Wires hung from the ceiling and several pods lay enclosed in the corner. It was the oldest room on the ship. The ship itself was at least fifty years but was redone some 10 years ago, but because of the Spartan project there was a shortage of money and the medical room was never finished.

"You don't even know how to properly open the life pod sir, you could kill him!" The commander just continued to ignore his Lieut.'s advice. Commander Johnson held his breath and began to type words on the interface. Suddenly a large amount of gas was released into the air. The door then slowly opened. They stepped aside letting it swing out all the way. You could barely see inside. Strange multicolored fumes engulfed the pod. Then a hand reached out and grabbed the side of the pod. The rest of the body emerged out. One foot came out, then the other.

The man looked at the two ship commanders and with a cold, monotone voice said "Spartan 119 at your service."


	2. The Journal

Halo: The Coming

Chapter 2: The Journal

There he was a legend among science. A cyborg, a Spartan. He is the last hope for humanity and he is standing right in front of them.

"Spartan 119, state your status." The Commander's voice comforted his Lieut. The seven foot tall cybernetic soldier stared down at them with heartless eyes. It seemed like the man could kill them at any moment. He looked like he had killed countless times and now he had hardened, but he hadn't. Dalton knew why the emotionless face showed nothing. It was because the soul itself had no emotions. It was just a cyborg and nothing more. A thing built for war. A weapon.

"Everything is functioning properly." He said "Awaiting orders."

"Lets get you in your armor. I'll explain on the way." Commander Johnson walked out with the man trailing right behind him. Dalton quickly followed.

The Spartan was equipped with his battle armor and given a SMG., noted on what was happening and waited for further commands. The search team was loaded into a small carrier ship and two pilots were chosen to take them to the destination.

The commander, Dalton, and Spartan 119 watched through a view screen on the deck. The room was silent. Everyone was uneasy with the seven foot, fully armored man with them. Most of the people on the ship had never seen a military operative. Most of them were just civilians who had got aboard the ship to escape the carnage on their home planet. Not even the commander was a real military personal. Everyone onboard had to be trained to the best of Johnson's knowledge.

The fate of humanity was not in good hands.

"Sir, all systems are running properly, awaiting final order."

"Pilot you are clear to go. Begin countdown."

"Yes sir,"the pilot pushed some buttons and looked to his copilot. She nodded and pushed her com link.

"10,9,8,7," the numbers echoed in the commander's ears. Once she reached zero there was no stopping. Did he really want to go on with this? Was his Lieutenant right? Was he risking far to much? He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. There was no need to think that. He had a job to do, a world to save.

"2,1,0, engage thrusters!" The engines roared, and the ship lifted from the ground. In a matter of moments the carrier was in the vast openness of space.

"Going to reach the destination in five minutes and counting."

The commander watched as the carrier made it's way towards the space giant. The five minutes pasted in what seemed like hours until finally the ship was at the landing bay. It hovered inside the station out of view of the Jager. Large wheels spun downward and the ship gently went down.

"Commander, landing was successful. Preparing to unload the troops." said the lead pilot over the com link.

"Good, wait there incase of an emergency. You can shut off the engines but kept your shields up. Await farther commands." The commander then switched over to the team leaders com link and turned on the camera stationed on his helmet. The view of a bunch of men exiting the carrier appeared on the main screen. Everyone's eyes gazed at the marvel of the landing bay. Dark purple covered the walls and everything around them.

_This is defiantly the enemies space station _thought the commander.

"Team leader make your way through the area. Find anything you can on the purpose of this station and bring it back to me."

"Yes sir." The squad made their way through the entry door and into the main halls. Back at the Jager everyone was deathly silent as they watched on the view screen. It was like a maze. The men ran through each of the intertwining hallways and to each of the rooms. It looked to be like some kind of apartment building. Beds and some kind of strange food was found in every room but no life forms dead or alive could be found. It wasn't until they split up that a breakthrough occurred.

"Sir, we found something here you might want to look at." the voice came from a light artillery personal. The commander could recognize the young shaky voice as he spoke. His name was Jacob. He was only 17. He had managed to find the broken down Jager and jump on only a couple minutes before liftoff. He never spoke to anyone the first couple days on the ship. Finally he opened up to the commander. His girlfriend had died that day from the covenant. Her home collapsed on her after being hit from a covenant battleship's energy blast. He dug her out of the rubble to find a broken corpse. He never got over it and now he plans to get back at them no matter what the cost.

"What is it Jacob."

"It seems to be some kind of electronic journal sir. I can't read it you need some kind of code to access the data." The commander thought for a second.

"Jacob, can you hook it up to your helmet?" The commander could hear a cord being pulled out, and then a clicking sound.

"Yeah."

"Hook it up and send the data directly to the ship."

"Yes sir."there was a brief pause and then his voice came back on. "I've given you the data."

"Good, report back to your leader. Tell him to continue the search."

"Yes sir commander."

Maude opened up the file on the main computer screen. Weird writing engulfed the monitor. A place came up to type. The commander knew nothing of the covenant. No one did.

"Maude send this data to Zech. No code is unbreakable. Not even a covenant one."


End file.
